Totally Spies (FT love story with OCs)
by Haley Le
Summary: The Fiore High was as spontaneous as usual until they have three mysterious new students transfer in. What secrets do they hide? Behind their disguises as the cold-hearted girl, the nerdy girl, and the shy girl. NatsuxOC, StingxOC, LokixOC. Will be include LaLu! :) Also GaLe, GrUvia, RoWen, ElfEver, MiraFreed, JerZa, RoYuki, LyoLia, JenBiki, and more.
1. Chapter 1: The ultimate mission

** Hey y'alls! I had another idea for a new Fairy Tail story so here it is. Even though we won't have NaLu in this, but LaLu fans start cheering! This story will be include LaLu! :) Also GaLe, GrUvia, RoWen, ElfEver, MiraFreed, JerZa, RoYuki, LyoLia, JenBiki, and more! So keep on reading! :) **

"Report from Agent Ruby: I successfully stopped the transactions."

A tall girl, maybe at the height of six feet, talked into her communication earbud as she flipped her long scarlet hair over to her left shoulder, a smile never left her face.

"Report from Agent Jade: I got our subjects cornered."

A girl, maybe about five feet seven, cheered as she stood in front of three men, her whip already out and snapping at the men. Her spring green hair shone underneath hundreds of bright light bulbs.

"Report from Agent Morganite: Mission success. Subjects captured and transactions stopped. Over, Boss?"

"You guys did a great job. I will pick you all up at the east side of the Nadeshiko Bank in five minutes sharp. Over."

"Roger that, Boss."

A girl with pink hair smiled as she shut off her ear-phone, her mist-matched blue and red eyes darting around. She then turned to her teammates.

"Boss Yajima will pick us up at the east side of the bank. You got everything covered?"

"Just peachy… Stop freaking moving!"

"Ruby, calm down… I think because you are squeezing him too tight…"

The green hair girl commented as she watched her scarlet-haired friend squeezing the life out of one of the most wanted bank robbers all across the country. The pinkette chuckled as she walked over and helped her scarlet friend tie the knots. Soon, they heard the sound of the familiar helicopters as the agents each got a subject on their shoulders and walked out. Their boss is never late.

"Yo Boss! We caught them. What's next in store for us?"

Agent Ruby asked as she jumped into the helicopter after dropping off the criminals at the truck waiting outside. Her friends squeezed in later after shouting out greetings to the CIA boss. The CIA boss, Mr. Yajima, was sitting professionally in front of the girls while reading through some papers that his secretary just handed him. He was a short man in his mid-sixties and thick eye-brows. He smiled softly at the girls in front of him before his expressions turned serious.

"Well, I have a whole new mission for you guys. There had been reported information that there's a whole new network of trafficking with illegal drugs. Mostly cocaine. Many of our resources had indicated that the people who were involved in this trafficking were a very famous mafia gang called the Sabertooth Gang. Some of their core members actually were teenagers your age, and one of them is the gang leader's daughter. We need to send you guys under-cover as new students of Fiore High to investigate this matter. I understand that all of you haven't been through normal schools and all, but don't worry. I will cover your expenses on disguises, clothing, food, and other expenses as well as a new apartment. You guys will love this apartment. We need to get the gang busted as soon as possible because we can't afford to have innocent students in the school become addicts."

"But Yajima-san! I can't do this! I don't want to go to that school for snobby kids!"

"Ai-chan, calm down please!"

"Me either… They will judge us for sure… Especially with the disguises we are wearing! It will only make us stand out instead of blending in."

The pinkette objected as she crossed her right leg over her left, her blue and red eyes now darkened. She had seen plenty of movies with high school dramas in it, and calls her stereotyping all you want she was afraid of being judged by someone who she is not. Her scarlet hair friend must have felt the same way, because her red eyes were almost glowing with anger. His blonde hair secretary actually chuckled a little before spoke up.

"Actually, Fiore High is the high school that my father's friend is a principal of. He was the one to inform us of this issue, because he had caught two students with it. It is out of his hand to investigate this matter, and only secret agents like you guys can do it. And Fiore High was not as bad as you guys think. Sure there might be times where they were a bit nuts and so, but they protected their friends, and even call their friends nakamas. In every apple basket there will always be a few rotten ones, but the rest will treat you good I promise."

Lucy Heartfilia smiled as she organized paperworks into three big yellow envelopes.

"Lulu-chan, how do you know they will treat us right?"

The green hair girl asked quietly as she put her hands on each of her friend's shoulders to calm them down. Lucy shook her head lightly as she finished sorting out paper.

"I used to go there for a small mission before. But I succeed that mission and I haven't been back since. To be honest I missed my friends, but works are equally important as well…"

Lucy explained as he handed each girl a yellow envelope containing their transcripts and such in it.

"Each of you will have a new name. Hikari, your new name will be Morgan Kotone. Aiko, your new name will be Ruby Knight. Kiyomi, your new name will be Jada Kor. We had already moved your stuffs to the new apartment, and I will drop you guys off at the head-quarter. Your car will be waiting there for you with the address of the new apartment already inserted in. There are also your special pack-bags in the back seats with tools you will need for the under-cover. I count on you guys. Good luck!"

Just as Yajima finished his sentence the seats underneath the girls disappeared, revealing only air underneath. The girls squealed and held onto each other as they gave Yajima death glares before plummeting toward to the ground below. Luckily for them they had on their parachutes, so they landed safely right next to their car, a silver BMW convertible.

"Yajima-san sure knows how to give people heart-attack…"

Hikari, the pinkette, commented sarcastically before got into the car and turned on the engine. She put on her white-rimmed sunglasses and smiled at her scarlet-haired friend Aiko, who jumped into the seat next to her and shuddered.

"I swear, next time it will be brain dead, not heart attack. Jeezus he messed up my hair!"

Aiko complained as she pulled out her mirror and brush to fix her semi-messy scarlet hair. Kiyomi, the green hair one, sit in the back beaming as she looked at the car.

"Well, at least he gave us a great car! And three very good back-packs with parachutes secretly inserted in. Hmmmm, let me check what else he gave us."

She said as she picked up a back-pack as Hikari lowered the roof and drove of the parking lot. Aiko was scowling because the wind is once again messed up her hair while Hikari seemed like she was having the best time of her life. Well all girls love to feel the gentle breeze blow through their hair, but when you are driving at the speed of 80 miles/hour with the wind going against you at 15 miles/hour, no one will enjoy it. Well, maybe except Hikari.

"Hi-chan! You are messing up my hair!"

"I will fix it for you once we arrived at the new apartment. Kiki-chan, what did he gave us?"

"He gave us each a communication face blush box, a laser lip-gloss, hair clips that can pick locks, night-vision sunglasses, see-through wall glasses, keys to our new apartment, maps of shopping mall in the area, coupons of the new hair salon, free tickets to the hot springs…"

"I take that back! Yajima-san is the best!"

Aiko shouted gleefully as she interrupted Kiyomi, but she didn't mind at all as the girls just bursted out laughing like normal teenagers they are. About forty minutes later, they reached their new apartment and their eyes almost went wide at the sight of it. It looked just like a huge house in the Malibu beaches, with the fences outside. When Hikari pulled up the gate it automatically opened, and she drove slowly in, taking in the sights of the house. There were beautiful flowers planted along the driveway, all red roses. Just as she stopped the car Aiko immediately snatched the keys from Kiyomi's hand and flew toward the front door to open it. Hikari chuckled as an enthusiastic Kiyomi quickly followed her scarlet hair friend into the house. She turned off the car, grabbed the bag-packs, and walk into the house. The inside of the house were huge: The living room was big enough that she can fit like forty people in there and still have space for a huge flat TV, speakers, X-box machines, two huge sofas, and five love seats. Kiyomi was so happy that she now has a huge kitchen that she can hone her cooking skills in, for the kitchen have everything from stoves, microwave, fridge, knives of all kind, tools, and appliances that even professional chefs could dream of. Aiko was so thrilled to see a huge indoor swimming pool, a tennis court, and a volleyball court in the backyard. She can play with the girls here all she wants; after all she's the sporty one of her friends. Hikari walked upstair and counted six bedrooms, three with bathroom built in, two separate bathrooms, and even a music room! All of her musical instruments were in there and she was imagining that she can jam all she wants without bothering her friends. Hikari hummed a small song as she looked for her room, and was so happy that it had a walk-in closet that could fit ten people in there. Her room was painted a cotton candy pink, her favorite color with her poster of famous musicians and composers, as well as stickers of musical related stuffs and canvas of abstract paintings. She even got two full built-in book shelves on the wall that was full of her music sheets, art books, and horror novels. She walked over to Kiyomi's room, and found that it was painted a mint green with the poster of any sweets a person could dream for, as well as her collection of cookbooks and romantic novels on a built-in book shelf on the wall. She also got a walk-in closet as well as a private bathroom. The same with Aiko's room, but the only different is it was painted with a baby blue paint as the wall as filled with posters of athletes, cute celebrities, and her shelves full of comedy and comics. This apartment was perfect.

"Guys, are y'all hungry yet? I cooked some paella. Help yourself!"

Kiyomi's voice can be heard from the kitchen as Hikari jumped up from her bed and flew down the stairs to the kitchen. She was starving from the mission earlier, and there's no way she will not eat Kiyomi's infamous paella. She settled down on a chair as Kiyomi brought over a huge bowl of rice just as Aiko walked down the stair and beamed at the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

The girls chanted as they began to eat their food, not forgetting to compliment Kiyomi on the rice. They were eating when Aiko remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I saw the disguises we have to wear for tomorrow and I have it with me right now. You want to look at them?"

"After dinner then Ai-chan!"

Kiyomi chuckled as she looked at Hikari who was eating like a proper lady but eat even faster than anyone can eat. About thirty minutes later the girls were sitting in the living room, all full, and sitting in front of the bag of disguises and instruction papers.

"Alright girls. Ready to do this?"

"We are ready whenever you are ready, Ai-chan."

Hikari smiled but her eyes were super-glued to the bag of the disguise. She was hoping that she got anything that doesn't stand out because she hated standing out. Aiko took in a deep breath at the same time with her friends, reached into the bag and pull whatever was in there out. Five minutes after reading the instruction, even people from ten miles away can hear the frustrated voices of the girls.

"YAJIMA-SAN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**So, what do you think of it so far? Comment right away! :) Who likes the idea of Lucy being the secretary and an ex-spy? :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The chaotic first day, part 1

**I hope you have fun reading this. So you are very curious about their disguises right? Well you are about to see the spies' make-over for the first day of their life at a normal high school. Well, not exactly a normal high school when you have Natsu and his gangs in there. ^^**

"So… this is the school?"

"According to the map, yes Ai-chan. Or should I say Ruby-chan?"

"This multiple name calling is still confusing me! Didn't I tell y'all I have the memory of a gold-fish?"

Aiko complained as she fixed her black wig too make sure that it was secure to her head. Out of all of her friends she seemed to be the one with the least things to put on for disguises. Kiyomi was wearing brown contacts to make sure that her eyes were the same color, and wearing a very pale blonde wig to made her green hair less stood out. But it was Hikari whom Aiko pitied the most.

"These clothing are too big for my own comfort."

Hikari complained as she was tugging at the over-sized jacket that she was forced to wear, trying to push her glasses up. Her chesnut-brown wig was braided behind her back as she fumbled to keep her stack of files steady. The poor girl was the shortest out of the trio, even if Kiyomi was younger than her by a month and four days. It took her about five minutes to finally keep everything in place.

"Why do I have to be a nerd anyway? I would prefer to be the cold one…"

"I honestly don't know, Hi-chan."

"I think Yajima-san did that based on our skills. Hi-chan, your best skill is intelligence and able to analyze just as anything. It will suit you best if you are a nerd, because if you say something smart, no one will bother. I am the one who is better with hand-to-hand combat, so I need to be cold so people stay away from me and I will be safe. Kiki-chan is the one with the weaponry skills, being shy will make her more likely to blend in with people who are nice, and she can gain information that way."

Aiko explained as she looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she found no one she took a deep breath and turned to her friends and smile.

"Ready to get some mafias busted, Hi-chan and Kiki-chan?"

"I am more than ready."

"Let's bring some justice to this school."

The other two girls answered confidently, and with that the trio entered the school's gate.

**~~~***The principal's office***~~~**

"So we are having three new students transferred, Principal Makarov?"

"Yes Erza dear, and they are very great students as well, from what I heard from my friends."

"Will they be all girls or all boys?"

"All girls, Jellal. Laxus, can you please hand them the new students' files for everyone else, please?"

"Yes Gramp."

Laxus, the secretary of the Fiore High Student Council (I will call it FHSC from now on) answered as he open the nearby cabinet, took out three yellow folders, and handed to the rest of the FHSC members. Mirajane opened a folder and skimmed through it quickly.

"Wow, impressive. This girl have the IQ of 265… That was 15 points higher than the person with the highest IQ point ever recorded! And she can play 15 different musical instruments?! Shut the front door!"

Erza exclaimed as her friends surrounded her to look at the said file.

"Hmmm, Morgan Kotone? Her name sounded almost foreign… And so hard to pronounce!"

Gajeel, one of the FHSC's treasurers commented as he looked at the file on his hand.

"Wait, this Ruby chick beat the world's record on a marathon as well as the 200 meters?! She also beat the world's record on swimming as well?! Is she even human?! Even her kendo skill and martial arts skill were phenomenal!"

Laxus' eyes widened as he looked at the files and confirmed what Gajeel just said, and Erza's ears perked up at the word 'kendo'.

"Well, this girl right here was born with the natural taste bud. She can taste any food and tell what ingredients were put in there, even at the exact amount it's scary. Her cooking abilities exceed even many professional chefs! She won prizes as well."

Mirajane's ears perked up as she skipped over to Freed to read his paper. Being co-student relation officers they get used to doing things together and welcoming new students to the school. Jellal, the FHSC's president turned to Makarov with an astonished look on his face.

"They are incredible, aren't they? Well, I think we will wait for Levy to come with our lovely new students before I can go on with the information."

Just as the principal ended his sentence a knock was sounded on his door.

"Please come in."

The door opened to reveal a petite girl with short, light blue hair neatly pushed back with an orange headband. She bowed to the people in the room.

"Come on in guys."

Levy McGarden called out to the door as the three girls walked silently in. The tallest girl with the raven black hair seemed to give out a 'don't-you-dare-touch-me-or-I-will-rearrange-your- face' aura as she chose a seat and sit down. Her cold and piercing crimson eyes seemed to glare at everyone in front of her, but for some reason they kept pausing on Erza Scarlet. Follow behind her was a girl with chestnut-brown hair and a huge pair of glasses as she bowed respectfully to everyone and sat down next to the raven-haired girl. She was the shortest one of the group, but her eyes were what made the FHSC curious. Her left eye was a gentle sky blue while her right eye was a fierce red. And the last of the trio quickly sit down and seemed to almost hide behind the girl with glasses. She had pale blonde hair that was put into pig tails, and her chocolate brown eyes kept darting back and forth nervously between the people in front of her. Makarov cleared his throat and smiled a gentle smile.

"Welcome to Fiore High my children. We welcome everyone here, so if you have a question you are welcome to ask any of us teachers or school-mates. Now it's time for introduction. I will go first I am Makarov Dreyar, currently the principal of this school. And this is the Student Council of the school. From the left to right is Jellal Fernandes the president, Erza Scarlet the vice president, Laxus Dreyar the secretary and my grandson, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden the treasurers, and Mirajane Strauss and Freed Justine the student relation officers."

The petite principal smiled as he address each of the student when he said their names, and each waved at the new students who weren't sure if they should wave back or not. Aiko decided thatshe should be going first, and being a cold person she needed to be she needs to make this short and sweet.

"Name is Ruby Knight. Sixteen. Hate people."

She said it quickly and coldly as her friends just mentally face-palmed themselves while everyone else just sweat-dropped. Hikari cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Hi- I mean Morgan Kotone. A pleasure to meet you all. I am a sophomore and I am wondering if the library is open at lunch."

Kiyomi just wanted to crawl into a hole at her friends' introductions while the people in front of them just sweat-dropped, except for Levy.

"Of course Mo-chan, may I call you that? The library is always open during school, and we can even eat lunch during the school as well."

Aiko was surprised to see Hikari stood up with literally stars in her eyes and sparkle even more then Edward Cullen under the sunlight.

"Of course you can call me that Levy-chan! Will you please show me the library now?"

"Of course, let's go!"

Levy exclaimed enthusiastically as she jumped up from the chair and walked toward the door with 'Morgan.'

"Tch, bookworms…"

"What did you say Iron bar?"

And the next thing everyone knew a bag flew into Gajeel's face , knock him out of the chair, flying through the window, and into the fountain right underneath. Kiyomi's and Hikari's jaws dropped to the ground while Aiko was struggling to keep her cool together. Levy huffed as she took 'Morgan's paper work and walked toward the door, pulling the girl with her. The door just shut behind them when Gajeel managed to climb up the window, all wet, and there was a fish stuck in his mess of hair.

"No! That's my favorite Koi!"

Erza screamed as she kicked Gajeel and sent him flying into the nearby roses bush while catching the poor fish midair. She then dropped the fish down to the fountain underneath, and began to cry dramatically as she imagined her favorite Koi swimming happily to be back in the water, making everyone sweat-dropped. Aiko accidentally let out a snort, which Makarov heard and turned around to look at her, but she quickly turned away.

"Well, that escalated quickly?"

Mirajane laughed nervously as she tried to calm down a mixed-emotion Erza while Kiyomi was trying her best not to giggle. The principal sighed as he passed the remaining girls their schedules.

"Ruby, your first class is Gym. Erza will accompanied you for this one. And Jada, I will save you your time for introduction because we are about to start school. You will have cooking class first, so follow Mirajane for the class. Luckily for Morgan she has Music first with Levy, so Levy can take her there. Have a great day girls!"

Makarov said as Mirajane smiled and lightly pushed Kiyomi into the hallway while Aiko stood up and walked straight out of the room, causing Erza to run after her. Fiore High better be careful, because many changes are coming up next.

**~~~***Music Class***~~~**

"Natsu, you are singing it all wrong!"

"How am I singing it all wrong, Ice cream?!"

"It's supposed to be a B flat, not a B sharp, Flame brain!"

"Say it again will you?!"

"Will you two stop arguing I am trying to play my violin!"

"No Stingy Bee no one care about your violin!"

"Hey why you…"

"Will all of you shut up Lyra-sensei will kill us all!"

Rogue snapped as everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Rogue Cheney is a man of a few word, and he never raises his voice unless he has to.

"Lyra-sensei had mentioned that we will have a new student today, so all of you need to welcome whoever that is. Like I say, don't judge people by their cover…"

"Yuh~ Don't judge people by their cover, blah, blah, blah… Rogue, did you read too many romance fictions or something?"

Sting mimicked Rogue's sentence as a tick mark appeared on his head. He was about to throw his music book at Sting when the door opened and revealed Levy.

"Hey guys! Let me introduce to you my new best friend and new student of this class. Come on in Mo-chan!"

The door opened wider and revealed Hikari who was slowly walked in. Sting was even so surprise to find someone who is an inch shorter than Levy. Lyra-sensei smiled and waved frantically at the new student.

"Come on in! You can introduce yourself here!"

Hikari sighed as she walked toward the teacher who was sitting at the piano in the left corner of the class, and she could literally felt eyes on her as she walked by. She hated being the center of attentions. She'd rather let Aiko do it. She just stood there awkwardly in front of the music class and decided to get things over with.

"HelloeveryonemynameisMorganKotonenicetomeetyou."

"Jeez slow down short stuff! I can't catch what you are saying. We are not robots or machine, ya know?"

Sting called out as he smirked, implying that he just teased the nerdy looking girl as Hikari's anger reached its max. She was still wondering what to answer when the same annoying voice broke through her conscious.

"Come on Midget we don't have all day…"

"Look here Lemonade Hair, this not a spelling bee contest so don't tell me to slow down. I dislike attentions so I was trying to get it out of the way as fast as I can so we all can be done with it. If you don't like the speed I was going than to bad so sad for you. I, Morgan Kotone, can say however fast I want and you have no say in it. You are not even my dad so don't tell me what to do and mind your own business. Oh, and by the way your shoulder rest is about to broke in half."

Hikari blurted out as she quickly made her way to the back of the class, found an empty chair and sat down. Everyone's jaws were dropped to the ground, including Sting who was too stunned to say anything. No one had ever stood up to the great Sting Euclife before, not even a nerd who is maybe about half of his height. Sensing the tensed tension in the air Rogue cleared his throat, and a nervous Levy McGarden spoke up.

"Lyra-sensei, are we having instrument check today?"

"Oh oh yes thank you Levy! Everyone checked your instrument to make sure if there's no damage done, okay?"

Everyone snapped out of their dazing as they scrambled to check their instruments, and Sting's shoulder rest snapped in half. His mouth was agape and he can hear snickerings in the back from Natsu and his friends. His eyes narrowed as his anger began to grow, but he stopped to listen as Natsu approached the nerd girl who seemed to look at one of the posters on the wall.

"That was amazing, Morgan-chan. You just gave Sting the best moment of his life. I am Natsu Dragneel, and this is Gray and Loki. Nice to meet you."

Natsu smiled as he shook Hikari's hand, but her mind had went blank when she saw Natsu. Suddenly everything began to spin as Hikari lost her consciousness and fell down on the floor. The last thing she saw was a flash of blonde catching her, and the Levy's frightened scream.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Comments away, and don't forget to heart it if you really like how this story is going and would love to receive notifications about my updates. Until then, Ja ne minna!~**


End file.
